Viaje A La Vida
by Melanie Englood
Summary: "Viaje A La Vida" es una historia de humor que trata sobre un embarazo desde el punto de vista del feto. Todo comienza cuando un matrimonio comparte una "noche loca" sin precauciones y termina con el nacimiento del bebé.
1. Prólogo: buscándo una bola gigante

_**PRÒLOGO**_

_**Buscando una bola gigante:**_

Una voz me despertaba por primera vez. Abrí mis ojos y busqué con la mirada a su dueño, ya no estaba cerca de mí. Yo estaba entre un montón de… cabecitas con cola, el que me había despertado se encontraba el primero de todos y gritaba "¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No hay mucho tiempo!". Los que estaban a mí alrededor lo siguieron y yo, que no quería ser menos, les copié e incluso les intenté adelantar. Nos movíamos muy rápido. No sabía exactamente a donde había que ir. El cabecilla de nuestro grupo nos gritó "¡Venga! ¡Hay que encontrarlo!" y todos avanzaron con más velocidad. Yo ya me estaba quedando atrás.

Nos metimos por muchos sitios diferentes, aunque algunos de ellos eran tan oscuros que no se distinguían de otros. Había miles de pasadizos y todos mis compañeros parecían desesperados. Algunos caían en el camino y otros se paraban. No sabía lo que les iría a pasar después, pero tampoco me interesaba.

Cuando ya teníamos bastantes lugares recorridos, me giré un poco y le pregunté al compañero más cercano "¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?". Él me contestó que se trataba de una bola gigante llamada ovulo. "¿Para qué?" le seguí preguntando después, "No lo sé" respondió "Nadie ha vuelto nunca para contárnoslo". Me asusté un poco cuando oí eso, esa frase no me sonaba nada bien y por eso decidí no hacer ninguna pregunta más.

Siempre nos metíamos por los mismos túneles y pasillos. Me pareció que lo que estábamos haciendo no iba a servir para nada y me dispuse a parar, pero en ese momento alguno de mis compañeros que iban delante gritó "¡Aquí está! ¡Lo encontré!". A pesar de las explicaciones que antes había recibido todavía no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos se me adelantaron y empezaron a escarbar, con el pequeño morrito que teníamos, en el ovulo ese. Era una bola gigantesca, o quizás era que nosotros éramos muy pequeños y por eso nos parecía tan grande. No estaba seguro de que hacer, me acerqué poco a poco a la enorme bola e, inconscientemente comencé a escarbar como los demás estaban haciendo. Comprendí que, lo que intentábamos era entrar dentro y eso fue lo que pretendía con todas mis fuerzas mientras escarbaba. Me pareció como una competición y me dije que no iba a ser yo el que perdiera. Empujé hacía dentro y conseguí adentrar mi cabeza hasta el fondo, solo quedaba mi cola. No fue difícil meterla conmigo.

Tras tanto retraso en la búsqueda de la bola gigante, yo había conseguido entrar ¡YO! Me sentí orgulloso por ello. Lo que después sucedió fue muy rápido. Parecía como si esa bola y yo fuésemos tan solo una cosa. No dos, una dentro de la otra, no. Era una sensación muy extraña. Y, de pronto, sentí un sueño terrible y que me dividía en partes a la vez. No le di importancia y me quedé dormido…


	2. Capítulo 1: Sensaciones

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**Sensaciones**_

_**"¿Seguro que estás bien?" **_

Nunca he oído esa voz antes, pero es la que me ha despertado. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que encontré con la bola gigante y me metí en ella, pero tampoco me importa. Me siento tan raro y, entonces, la oí:

_**"Sí, sí. Solo un poco mareada." **_

Esa voz, no es como la anterior. Es definitivamente preciosa. Suena como un eco en mi interior.

Tengo la sensación de que soy más grande que antes. Es muy extraño. El lugar en el que me encuentro creo que tampoco es el mismo de antes. Es más espacioso, más grande.

¡Quiero volver al lugar de donde he venido! volver con mis compañeros, pero apenas puedo moverme y me he dado cuenta de que es una pérdida de tiempo intentar cambiarme de sitio siquiera. Me encuentro encorvado y me siento incómodo así. Oigo un ruido dentro de mí. Son como golpecitos que suenan continuamente._ "Pum-pum"_, _"pum-pum"_. ¿Qué será? Es raro.

_**"¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez!" **_

De nuevo aquella melodiosa voz habla, parece asustada o algo así, pobre. Aunque claro, yo no puedo saber lo que siente ella o, ¿quizás sí?

Atención, está ocurriendo algo verdaderamente chocante. Todo a mí alrededor se mueve y yo siento como que me caigo hacia adelante. Aunque, en realidad, no lo hago (eso espero). Oigo cómo la misma voz hermosa de antes dice algo así como "PUAJ", el ruido de algo al caer y chocar contra lo que tiene abajo, y la tía que me había despertado diciendo:

_**"Tranquila, tranquila…" **_

Después de lo que acaba de ocurrir me siento tan vacío. Y la petarda que me despertó vuelve a hablar:

_**"Tienes que ir a un médico, a lo mejor estás embarazada"**_

Médico, embarazada… Bueno, ahora sé que la petarda no habla en mi mismo idioma. A ver si se calla de una vez por todas.

_**"Tienes todas las papeletas de que lo estás"**_

Puff… esta tía está aquí para fastidiarme. ¡Qué petarda! ¡Yo quiero que hable la otra!

_**"¡No!"**_

Vale, si no querías hablar solo tenías que decírmelo, pero no te pongas así…

_**"No estoy embarazada ¿vale? No te metas cosas raras en la cabeza"**_

¿Con quién estás hablando? ¿Conmigo o con la boca-rana esa a la que llamas amiga?

_**"Vale, vale. Pero vete a un médico a mirarte, aunque solo sea eso…" **_

Bueno, si empezamos a exigir ¡yo quiero salir de aquí!

_**"Venga por fa…" **_

¡Ojj! ¡Qué mujer más tonta! A ver hija, ¿no sabes que no se dice por fa, que se dice por favor? ¿Y tú te haces llamar adulta?

_**"Por favor, por favor…" **_

Gracias, gracias.

_**"Está bien iré… Qué remedio…"**_

Todavía no entiendo lo que pasa. ¡Eh! ¿Alguien me lo explica? ¿Ya no hay nadie aquí de mi misma especie? Grrr… ¿Por qué no me oigo? ¡Yo quiero oírme igual que oigo a esas! No es justo, ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí.

_**"Bueno, adiós Herms. A ver como se lo cuentas a mi hermano."**_

¡Petarda, petarda, petarda!

_**"Dudo mucho que esté embarazada, pero si te hace ilusión pensarlo…"**_

_"Tirorirorirori" _

¿Eing? ¿Qué es esa musiquita tan fea?

_"Tirorirorirori" _

¿Otra vez? ¿Me estás timando? ¡No puedes interrumpir a la voz bonita cuando te venga en gana sonido feo!

_"Tirorirorirori" _

¡Ouch! Es que ni siquiera es pegadizo…

_"Tirorirorirori" _

¡Lalalalalá! ¡No te escucho, no te escucho!

_"Tirorirorirori"_

¡Gñññ! ¡Cállate ya! Eres más petardo que la petarda, y ya es decir mucho…

_**"¿Sí?" **_

Por fin se calla. ¡Gracias voz bonita!

_**"¡Ah! Hola, Ron… Sí, sí ya voy para casa. ¿Ya estás allí? ¡Qué pronto! Esta vez me ganaste."**_

¡Me aburro! Habla de algo más interesante.

_**"Entonces, te veo ahora… Besos. Yo también te amo. Chau."**_

Chau… ¡Qué palabra inventada más bonita! No como las de la petarda: embarazada y médico. Si es que me entra la risa y todo.

"Brum-brum"

Vaya, ahora me invaden los ruidos feos y raros por todas partes… ¡El mundo está en contra de mi!

"Brum-brum"

Otra vez.

_**"Buff, embarazada… Ron y yo llevamos meses sin usar el hechizo anticonceptivo… Puede que Ginny tenga razón…"**_

¿Anti-qué?

Eso que he notado ¿es una caricia?

_**"Hola."**_

¿Me hablas a mí?

_**"Seguramente no me estés oyendo, ya que apenas llevarás ahí un mesecito y puede que ni siquiera existas, pero si me escuchas quiero que sepas que te querré mucho y que tu papá también lo hará. Mañana descubriré si realmente está aquí dentro. Hasta entonces, tendremos que despedirnos."**_

Definitivamente, los de afuera hablan en swahili…


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Embarazada?

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**¿Embarazada?**_

Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Miro a mi alrededor y lo único que veo es oscuridad. Todo lo que veo es negro y feo, y nada más. Para colmo, me aburro como un hongo… La voz bonita lleva mucho tiempo en silencio y lo único que oigo son ronquidos. A veces, vuelvo a sentir caricias como aquella vez en la que la voz bonita se decidió a hablarme, pero son muy cortas y nadie dice nada.

_**"Ron…"**_

Vaya, parece ser que el pacto de silencio de la voz bonita ha terminado… Ahora, a cotillear.

_**"Ron, despierta…"**_

No entiendo por qué habla tan bajito, si de verdad quisiera despertar al tal Ron gritaría… bueno, por lo menos yo lo haría…

_**"Ron… Ron ¡Ron!"**_

Nada, que el tipo este no se despierta. Me gustaría poder ayudar a la voz bonita, pero parece ser que ahí afuera nadie sabe que existo, seguramente querrán matarme de aburrimiento.

_**"Mmmm… cinco minutitos más…"**_

Ese debe de ser Ron, su voz también me gusta… me hace sentir raro cuando habla… igual que la voz bonita…

_**"Tú no cambiarás nunca ¿verdad? Siempre igual de dormilón."**_

_**"¡Bah! así me quieres…"**_

Risas. Risas que no vienen a cuento, no entiendo donde está la gracia…

_**"No es verdad… así te amo…"**_

Pufff… ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que soportar estas cursilerías? Esto es demasiado…

_**"Mmm…"**_

Genial, ahora no habla nadie… deben de haberse quedado dormidos otra vez…

_**"Mmm… ¡Ron para! Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa"**_

_**"Dudo mucho que quieras irte ahora… Ven, preciosa…"**_

Jamás pensé que diría esto pero la conversación con la petarda era más entretenida… por lo menos a ella se la podía insultar y era divertido…

_**"¡Ay, Ron! ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan irresistible y provocativo?"**_

¿Irresistible y provocativo? Por favor, este chico lo único que provoca es una siesta rápida…

_**"¿Y tú por qué tenías que ser tan perfecta?"**_

La voz bonita vuelve a reírse… No entiendo los chistes de este… solo son chorradas que cualquiera puede decir…

_**"¡Eh, vuelve!"**_

Vaya, el graciosillo debe de estar lejos porque casi no le he podido oír…

_**"Ni hablar, no volveré a caer en tu trampa. Además hoy tengo un millón de cosas que hacer…"**_

Préstame algunas, que yo tengo tiempo de sobra.

_**"Entre otras ir al hospital…"**_

¿Por qué habla tan bajito de nuevo? No entiendo… no entiendo a los del mundo de afuera…

_**"…a hacerme la prueba…"**_

¿La prueba? Suena interesante… ¿será un juego? Ufff… solo espero que sea divertido…

_**"Herms… ¿no vas a desayunar nada?"**_

¿Herms? Esa tiene que ser la de la voz bonita… me costará aprenderme su nombre, debería de haber otro modo de llamarla más fácil…

_**"¿No te acabo de decir que tengo un millón de cosas que hacer?"**_

_**"No sé qué prisa hay… dame un beso al menos…"**_

Y silencio de nuevo… que día tan aburrido, ojalá que nos encontremos con la petarda.

_**"¡Ron para! Siempre entreteniéndome… ¡al final llegaré tarde! ¡Y todo por tu culpa!"**_

Y Ron ríe no sé por qué… se me hace demasiado raro llamarlo Ron, también debería de haber un nombre mejor y más fácil…

_**"Siempre salimos juntos a trabajar… ¿por qué hoy te vas antes?"**_

No creo que deba importarte…

_**"Pues porque… porque… porque sé que tu tardarás mucho…"**_

¡Qué mentiraa! ¡La inventada padre!

_**"… y porque tengo que hacer más cosas antes de ir al trabajo…"**_

_**"¡Yo te acompaño!"**_

_**"¡Ni hablar! Es mejor que vaya sola"**_

¡Oye! Te recuerdo que yo voy contigo a todas partes voz bonita, no puedes ir sola… a veces creo que no sabe que existo… ¡Y eso que me habló ayer!

_**"Adiós"**_

PLOC. Que poco cuidadosa. Menudo golpe que ha dado…

**...**

_**"Ya hemos llegado, pequeño"**_

Vaya, la voz bonita ha vuelto a recordar que existo… no sé si no estaré soñando…

_**"Ahora vamos a descubrir si realmente existes,…"**_

Pues claro que existo… ¿Acaso no me oyes? ¡Estoy aquí abajo! Además, si no existo, la gente te tomaría por loca al verte hablando sola.

_**"… como dijo la tía Ginny"**_

¿La tía Ginny? Dime que no es la petarda… ¡Por favor, dime que la petarda no es mi tía!

_**"Que, por cierto, debe de estar al caer…"**_

No puede ser ella, no puede ser… no me torturéis más…

_**"¡Hermione! ¡Aquí!"**_

¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Es ella! ¡La petarda es mi tía! ¿Para qué me habré fecundado?

_**"Hola Ginny"**_

No se merece que la hables…

_**"¿Estás preparada para saberlo Herms?"**_

Creo recordar que antes he deseado encontrarme con la petarda… Se nota que mi cerebro aún no se ha desarrollado, porque sino jamás habría cometido tal locura.

_**"Completamente…"**_

Me pregunto que querrán saber estas dos…

**...**

Un molesto chirrido se oyó, seguido de unos cuantos pasos. Un señor con una voz ronca que nunca antes había oído había obligado a la petarda a quedarse afuera y no acompañar a la voz bonita, gracias al cielo.

_**"Túmbese aquí señora Weasley, relajese…"**_

¿Señora Weasley? ¿Pero no se llamaba Herms? Cada vez me lo ponen más difícil…

_**"Bien… levántese un poco la camisa, por favor… y ahora la echo esto y veremos si hay alguien más con nosotros…"**_

Creo que se refieren a mí… ¿ya me veis?

_**"Ahí está… ¿lo ve?"**_

¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí!

_**"En…entonces… ¿eso significa que voy a ser mamá?"**_

¿Mamá? Suena bien… a partir de ahora te llamaré así ¿vale? Es mucho más fácil que voz bonita, Herms, Hermione o Señora Weasley…

_**"Enhorabuena… su hijito es ese diminuto puntito que se ve ahí… casi no está desarrollado, aun es un pequeño feto… pero claramente se ve que usted está embarazada…"**_

¿Embarazada? ¡Que alguien me explique! ¡No entiendo nada!

_**"Embarazada… soy madre…"**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**La petarda, el tito Harry y papá**_

"_Tic-tac" "Tic-tac"_

Ese ruido molesto lleva sonando una eternidad sin parar y no me deja escuchar con claridad la conversación de mamá y la petarda. En ocasiones oigo sus risas nerviosas pero nada se entiende.

"_**¡Es estupendo Hermione! ¡Genial!"**_

La petarda vuelve a repetir lo único que he oído desde que el ruido raro empezó a fastidiarme.

"_**Sí…"**_

Y mamá siempre responde lo mismo, creo que la petarda ya la ha empezado a cansar.

"_**Creo que será mejor que salgamos al jardín o algo… el ruido del reloj me está empezando a molestar de verdad…"**_

Nota mental: los relojes son muy pero que muy ruidosos y cansinos… nunca te acerques a ninguno…

"_**Sí, supongo que sí. Pero Hermione, ¡es estupendo! Además así James y Albus podrán tener compañía."**_

¿James y Albus? ¿Quiénes son esos?

"_**¿Albus? ¡Eso significa que será otro niño!"**_

No estaría tan seguro… conociendo a la petarda y su ligero retraso mental…

"_**¡Sí! ¿No te lo había contado? Será genial cuando tu bebé nazca… Él y Albus tendrán la misma edad. ¡Mi primera sobrina Weasley Granger! Es que todavía no me puedo creer que te hayas quedado embarazada. "**_

Puff… están con lo de embarazada que no viven tranquilas… y yo todavía sin saber lo que es.

"_**Bueno, ¿y qué tal James? ¿Ya anda?"**_

Genial… el tal James ese parece ser un tontito al que mamá y la petarda me obligarán cuidar…

"_**No aún no, y eso que ya casi tiene dos años… he intentado por todos los métodos enseñarle pronto, pero nada… es un vago irremediable, igual que su tío Ron."**_

Y ahora la petarda ríe, está boba.

"_**¡Oye! Ron no es un vago, es solo que le cuesta un poco hacer las cosas obligatorias antes de las devociones…"**_

Vamos que es un vago de mucho cuidado…

"_**Ya, claro… lo que tu digas…"**_

Eso ha sonado a ironía…

"_**Harry vendrá dentro de poco con Ron… ¿se lo piensas contar?"**_

¿Contar? ¿Qué se supone que es lo que hay que contar?

"_**No, creo que todavía no lo haré… tengo que buscar el momento adecuado…"**_

Odio cuando se ponen a hablar de cosas que no entiendo… y lo peor es que lo hacen continuamente y sin parar…

"_**¿El momento adecuado? ¡Díselo y ya! ¿Qué importa su reacción? Ron será un padre estupendo, Hermione…"**_

¿Alguien podría explicarme lo que pasa? ¿De qué narices estáis hablando?

"_**Vaya, me sorprende que digas eso cuando siempre lo estás criticando…"**_

Están tan enfrascadas en su estúpida conversación que ni siquiera se dan cuenta del chirrido que acaba de oírse…

"_**Bueno, es mi hermano. En el fondo… muy en el fondo lo quiero. Creo que debes contárselo cuanto antes…"**_

Eso y así, ya de paso lo sé yo también.

"_**¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme cuanto antes, Hermione?"**_

Ji, ji las han pillado, esto empieza a ponerse interesante…

"_**Eeemmm… ¡Hola Ronnie! ¡Harry! ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto?"**_

Sí, mamá… tú intenta cambiar de tema…

"_**¡Harry, cariño! Sube conmigo, hay que bañar a James."**_

Creo que empiezo a entender ciertas cosas… la petarda es mi tía, creo que el tal James es su hijo y el del Harry ese… entonces, Harry sería mi tío… ¡Mi tito Harry!

"_**Pero… ¿qué ocurre?"**_

Y ya no puedo oír la respuesta porque creo se han ido.

"_**Herms, ¿no será nada malo?"**_

Eso, eso, yo tengo intriga por saberlo.

"_**No, Ron,… no es nada importante… ya sabes, cosas de chicas…"**_

¿Cosas de chicas? Me da que no…

"_**Y si son cosas de chicas como tú dices… ¿por qué me lo tenías que contar cuánto antes?"**_

Este chico me cae bien, es bastante inteligente… no como OTROS… Bueno… quitando cuando dice chorradas y se ríe de sí mismo…

"_**Bueno, tú ya sabes cómo es Ginny… siempre con sus tonterías…"**_

Tonterías lo que yo te diga… es un poco patético que alguien que lleva tan poco en este mundo raro descubra antes que nadie tus pequeñas mentirijillas…

"_**Ya claro… y ¿qué tal tu día?" **_

Jooo… ¿por qué cambiáis de tema? ¡Quiero saber de qué se trata eso que mamá tiene que contar!

"_**¡Oh! Bastante bien, supongo… ¿por qué lo preguntas?"**_

¡ME ABURROOO!

"_**Pues… ¿no tenías que hacer un millón de cosas?"**_

Te acabará pillando, mamá.

"_**Sí, sí, sí… claro, claro… emmm, sí… he tenido un buen día… eeh, tuve que cancelar algunas cosas… por… por eso no me acordaba…"**_

Mientes demasiado mal, Ron te descubrirá… estoy seguro…

"_**Hermione… ¿seguro que estás bien? Cuéntamelo anda, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…"**_

Y en mí también, después de todo estoy siempre contigo. Aunque ni me hablas…

"_**¡Ron, yo confío en ti! De verdad, no tiene importancia, es solo que…"**_

¿Sólo que qué? ¡Venga mamá, que no tenemos todo el día!

"_**Herms, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?"**_

¡Lo único que quiere es que cierres el pico y la dejes terminar de hablar!

"…_**Ron… voy a vomitar…"**_

¿Eso era? ¿Para decir esa chorrada has tardado tanto?

"_**Hermione, cariño ¿qué…?" **_

"PUAJ", de nuevo ese sonido, igual que la primera vez que oí la voz de mamá y otra vez la misma sensación de que me caigo hacia adelante.

"_**Tranquila, tranquila, respira, tranquila, estoy aquí…"**_

Vale, tengo que tener en cuenta que para calmar el "puaj" ese hay que decirle a mamá que este tranquila… todos lo hacen.

"_**Bien, ahora me vas a contar lo que te pasa o te llevaré al hospital ¡y el medimago que te atienda se encargará de hacerlo por ti!"**_

Pues vaya, no sabía que el "puaj" fuese tan malo, la primera vez no recuerdo que nadie se preocupase tanto…

"_**Vale, te lo contaré…"**_

¡POR FIN! ¡Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya! ¡Aleluya, aleluya, aleluyaaa!

"_**Ron, estoy embarazada… vas a ser papá…"**_

Vale, me lo apunto: embarazada= ir a ser papá/ papá= Ron

"_**Pa… pa… pa… papá… soy papá…"**_

No sabía que para decir eso había que hacer un ruido tan grande, ha sonado algo así como un golpe…

"_**¡Ron! ¡Ron, cariño!"**_

Papá le ha dado un golpe a algo y lo ha roto, y ese algo era importante para mamá… estoy seguro.

"_**¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"**_

Creo que ese es el tito Harry. Si viene a salvar ese algo de mamá, llega tarde, papá lo rompió.

"_**Es Ron… le dije que estaba embarazada y se ha desmayado…"**_

Otra vez que vuelven a hablar en marciano.

"_**Hermione… ¿Que le dijiste qué?"**_

El tito Harry es el único que me comprende, no entiende nada, como yo… A lo mejor es de mi misma especie…


End file.
